An organic electroluminescent device has recently attracted attention as a display device for high-performance flat color display. With respect to the luminescent material, a fluorescent material utilizing luminescence from the excitation singlet state of an emitting molecule is mainly used, and, for further improving the emission efficiency, the development of a phosphorescent material utilizing luminescence from the excitation triplet state is being vigorously made. However, the substituted ethynylgold-nitrogen-containing heterocyclic carbene complex of the present invention has not been known.